I want to meet you
by chocolate splash
Summary: Mikan wishing that she could see Natsume today, i.e. on Christmas eve... R n' R


I disclaim owning Gakuen Alice , and this fic was written out of boredom.

Mikan was on her bed, crumbling. She wanted to see him. She wanted to be in his arms. But here she was, alone in the house, alone on her bed.

Mikan's boyfriend, Natsume, was studying in another university for higher studies. She could not make up to that university, so had to stay behind in a local university near home. Today was the Christmas Eve. Natsume had told that he would come home, but cancelled it in the last week because he had other works to finish. So she had to spend Christmas alone.

She was thinking of him now, how handsome he looked with soft and fierce crimson eyes, his unruly black hair and his well built body. She had tried many times to call him today, but every time the reply was either that he was out of signal range, or that his phone was switched off. She could not stop herself from thinking of him, so decided to make one last call. Luckily this time the phone rang and he lifted,

"Hello Mikan!" His voice was tired.

"Hello Natsume. Did I disturb you?"

"No, tell me. What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Just lying on my bed. What are you doing? How was your work today? Completed it?"

"I am just walking home. My work's completed before time. And how come Mikan is just lying on her bed? I thought that the stupid would be jumping around the tree hanging silly stockings."

"well I am not. I did not hang any stockings this time. What I want won't fit in it."

"And what is that?"

"Just leave it. It's not much. So you sound tired."

"I'll tell about myself later. First, what was that you wanted?"

Mikan blushed... "Um, I just wanted to spend this Christmas with you, but I k ow you are busy and have stuff to do."

"And I won't fit in a stocking?" Natsume mocked.

"Well you are big" Mikan laughed.

"Ha so if at all it was possible that Santa could gift me, what would you hang?"

"Hmm if Santa could really gift you, I would be standing at the tree just to hug you. One big hug is all I need now."

"hmm, well I'll have to be careful then. I don't want a bear to hug me."

Mikan was enjoying this talk. She was just about to mock him back when the line cut. She tried again but the phone was switched off. She scowled again and curled up in her bed. She could not sleep. So she went to her tree and sat at its base. She slowly felt asleep there. After a while,

"Well you'll get this gift only if you keep away the bear hug."

Mikan woke up to the voice. She looked up only to find Natsume there. Natsume, the guy she wanted to feel so bad. She felt a burst of joy. She ran to him and hugged him tight, inhaling his scent.

"Oh Natsume, you came." And she hugged him tighter.

Natsume smiled. This was the thing he took all the pain for to complete his assignment before time. He missed her hug and her smell. And he missed a lot many other things with her, one of which could not wait any longer.

"Mikan..." he called her. She lifted her head. And he kissed her. He wanted to make up for all the lost days and missed moments. Kissing her was one thing he never got tired of. Mikan was so thirsty a moment ago for him that she kissed back with all her might. His lips and taste were so intoxicating. She moaned in delight.

Finally when they separated for air, his one hand was on her waist below her shirt, while other on her butt, both pulling her closer. She was aligned to him, standing on tiptoes on one leg, the other around his leg. They looked at each other for a while, lost in each other's eyes. They loved each other. As the bell stroke 12, they came out to proper consciousness.

"Merry Christmas" both wished at the same time.

Natsume smirked and lifted her bridal style. He took her into the house onto her bed and they continued their kissing and loving. Both were eagerly waiting for the time when their separation will be over and they can stay together again. Of course, Natsume had more than staying together in mind, so was waiting more eagerly for them to get married.

And thus there was a happy Christmas spent.


End file.
